Dernière chance
by Ayanah
Summary: OS. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me rendre compte que je l'aimais mais maintenant que c'est fait il est peut être déjà trop tard. Tout ça à cause de mon foutu orgueil !


Et oui me revoilà avec un nouveau OS ( au lieu d'écrire mes autres fics oui je sais honte à moi xD ) ...

Je l'ai écrit en écoutant la chanson " comme avant " de sheryfa luna et mathieu ( je dis ça pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance si jamais vous prenez la peine de lire )

C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose avec le point de vue de Sirius, d'habitude je m'appuie allégrement sur mes OC ( par facilité je dois le reconnaître ) donc j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop mauvais -

J'espère que vous aimerez, et désolé d'ors et déjà pour les fautes de conjugaison qui doivent persister malgré tous mes efforts pour les anéantir ... Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir :D

(((((((°°°°)))))))

Elle s'appelait Laureen. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle, elle n'était pas particulièrement intelligente, elle n'était pas particulièrement amusante. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose en elle qui m'attirait, quelque chose en elle qui me poussait toujours à revenir. Je lui faisais subir les pires atrocités, je la faisais souffrir, mais malgré ça elle me pardonnait. Elle pardonnait toujours. Au début j'ai cru que c'était grâce à mon charme. Qu'elle n'était peut être pas si différente des autres. Mais bien sûr je me trompais. Ce n'était pas grâce à mon charme, grâce à mes beaux discours, ni même grâce à toutes les promesses que je lui faisais. Elle voyait le meilleur en moi. Je n'ai pas su apprécier cette qualité chez elle au bon moment et maintenant je le regrette amèrement. Qui sait peut être me pardonnera-t-elle encore une fois …

Octobre

_Sirius_

Une semaine de vacance c'est peut être peu mais c'est largement suffisant pour préparer les farces qui seront destinées aux Serpentards durant le reste de l'année. D'autant plus que ça doit être mémorable. C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard et je compte bien en profiter comme il se doit. Mes amis sont tous rentrés chez eux. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, moi aussi je serais rentré si j'avais une famille avec laquelle je m'entends. James a bien essayé de m'inviter mais je pense qu'avec la mort de son père il y a peu je faisais mieux de le laisser seul avec sa mère. Ce qu'il y a de bien à être en vacance à Poudlard c'est qu'on a quasiment le château pour nous tout seul. Tout le monde rentre, et seul quelques individus reste. La plupart en groupe. Ca ne me pose pas véritablement de problèmes après tout j'ai de quoi m'occuper.

--

Le jeune homme descendit à pas de loup les marches le conduisant à la salle commune. Cette nuit encore il s'était réveillé souvent, il avait plus ou moins sombré dans des cauchemars qui le poursuivaient dès qu'il avait les yeux fermés et ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'à cause de tout ça il était vraiment crevé. Il aurait pu rester dans son lit toute la journée seulement voilà la faim le tiraillait depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Espérant que les elfes accepteraient de le servir après l'heure du petit déjeuner il atteignit la salle commune des Gryffondors. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en sentant la délicieuse odeur de croissant emplissant la salle. Poussé par son odorat il tourna le regard vers la table du fond où les croissants étaient disposés tels des appâts sur lesquels il s'apprêtait à fondre. Ni une ni deux, il atteignit la table avant d'engloutir deux viennoiseries d'un coup.

Il s'apprêtait à commencer le troisième quand un toussotement se fit entendre. Peut être qu'après réflexion, ces petites choses si délicieuses avaient bien un propriétaire. Il se retourna doucement la moitié d'un croissant toujours en bouche alors qu'une jeune fille le regardait, d'abord sans expression puis avec un sourire. Elle ne paraissait pas fâchée, juste amusée. C'était déjà ça il n'aurait pas à subir de remontrances.

- Tu aurais pu demander quand même

- Che mechuse dit il en recrachant quelques miettes qui vinrent se loger directement dans les cheveux de la jeune fille

- Tu veux dire que tu t'excuses ?

- Ouich

- Tu devrais peut être finir de mâcher avant de parler non ?

Elle s'asseya tranquillement sur l'une des chaises prenant le dernier croissant avant de le manger doucement. Quand son extase pour la pâtisserie en bouche diminua il prit soin d'examiner la jeune Gryffondor. Bizarre il ne l'avait jamais vu, en même temps il ne pouvait pas connaître tout le monde. Elle avait des cheveux lisses mi longs bruns avec une frange qui venait recouvrir légèrement ses yeux marrons sur les côtés. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, pas de grands yeux bleus, ni de longs cheveux blonds sublimes. En faite elle était juste mignonne. Elle avait des traits harmonieux, un visage angélique dénué de maquillage et c'est ça qui faisait son charme. En plus bon point pour elle, elle avait pensé à amener des croissants. Que demander de plus. Il remarqua une miette toujours coincée dans l'une de ses mèches de cheveu. Doucement il passa sa main dessus pour l'enlever suite à quoi la jeune fille leva le regard vers lui. En effet elle était très mignonne. En plus il n'avait personne qui puisse lui tenir compagnie pendant les vacances. Autant profiter de cette rencontre impromptue pour rectifier le tir.

- Tu as l'habitude de laisser ta main dans les cheveux des filles plus de dix secondes en général ?

- Non excuse moi je réfléchissais répondit il en prenant la chaise à côté d'elle

- Et à quoi le grand Sirius Black pourrait il bien réfléchir ?

- Tu me connais ?

- Je t'en prie tout le monde te connaît. Et même ceux qui ne voudraient pas te connaître sont obligés d'entendre parler de toi

- Ah oui et qu'as-tu entendu petite Gryffondor ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu le plus important, c'Est-ce que j'ai constaté

- Alors tu m'observes ?

- Difficile de te manquer monsieur-je-pique-les-croissants-des-autres-parce-j'ai-la-flemme-de-descendre

- Techniquement ça serait plutôt monsieur je pique les croissantes des autres parce qu'il a une faim atroce

--

_Sirius_

J'aurais pu lui prendre la main, peut être qu'elle n'aurait rien dit mais elle s'est levée, m'a souri et est sorti de la salle. Moi comme un idiot je suis resté assis là en me rendant compte que je ne savais même pas comment elle s'appelait, ni même en quelle année elle se trouvait, ni même si elle comptait passer ici prochainement. En même temps vu qu'elle était à Gryffondor elle y serait bien forcée. Quoique je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu de blason étant donné qu'elle ne portait pas son uniforme. J'avais juste supposé qu'elle l'était car elle se trouvait dans notre salle commune. En tout cas ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de conversations aussi plaisantes avec une fille, en faite ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de conversations avec une fille tout court.

--

Il la revit deux jours plus tard cette fois en soirée. Il finissait de mettre au point le stratagème numéro vingt et un quand elle entra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, son jean était couvert de boue pourtant elle lui paraissait aussi adorable que la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé. Apparemment elle l'avait remarqué puisqu'elle lui offrit un sourire avant de s'approcher et de regarder ce qu'il était en train de faire. Au vue de son air sceptique il en déduisit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment partisane de la lutte Gryffondor/Serpentard. Peut être qu'il avait un peu abusé, puisque le plan consistait à introduire des boules puantes et autres cadeaux du genre dans les piles de linge des Serpentards quand les elfes les apportaient.

- Tu t'es roulé dans la boue pour être dans cet état ?

- Tout à fait

- Je peux en connaître la raison ?- Je me battais avec une fille. Tu sais ce que c'est, la boue, les strings, l'excitation …

- Quoi c'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non. Au risque de te décevoir je me suis contenté de chercher des plantes pour le cours de botanique

- Ah oui la botanique ça fait un bail que j'ai fini. Au faite t'es en quelle année ?

- Sixième

- Donc t'as pris le cours de botanique exprès en option ?! Franchement comment on peut aimer se faire mordre les doigts par des fleurs carnivores ou manquer de tomber dans le coma à cause des propriétés d'une autre plante ?

- Chacun son truc, moi je ne m'amuse pas à produire des odeurs douteuses dans les uniformes des autres au moins

--

_Sirius_

Encore une fois je suis resté cloué sur ma chaise alors que tranquillement elle est allée rejoindre son dortoir probablement pour se changer. Sauf qu'elle n'est jamais redescendu. Comment se fait il que ce soit elle qui décide quand c'est la fin de la conversation ? J'ai mon mot à dire il me semble. Enfin je pourrais toujours la rappeler quand elle part mais à chaque fois je me contente de la regarder de dos avec un sourire abruti sur le visage. Même si elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel je dois reconnaître que son corps est bien proportionné. Elle est mince avec de légères courbes. Pas de poitrine opulente, pas d'artifice pour corriger telle ou telle chose. Elle est naturelle et je dois dire que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose. Je ne connais toujours pas son prénom. J'ai plutôt intérêt à me dépêcher. Il me reste cinq jours avant la fin des vacances, cinq jours avant que mes amis ne reviennent, et donc cinq jours avant que mon esprit ne soit obnubilé par autre chose.

--

Le lendemain, réveillé par une envie pressante de bon matin, il se dit qu'il était temps qu'il commence à agir s'il voulait que tout se déroule comme son esprit l'avait imaginé. Après avoir passé une chemise noire et un jean il se hâta de rejoindre les cuisines où les elfes lui donnèrent généreusement de quoi déjeuner. Quand il revint dans la salle commune c'était les bras chargés de nourriture. Tranquillement il déposa les petits pains ainsi que les croissants dans deux paniers distincts avant de poser le pichet de jus d'orange et les deux verres qu'il avait prit soin d'apporter sur la table. Il n'eut qu'à attendre vingt minutes avant de la voir descendre. Encore une fois ces cheveux étaient attachés alors qu'elle portait une tenue toute simple, peut être se préparait elle à nouveau à une expédition boueuse qui sait. Quand elle aperçut la table elle esquissa un sourire avant d'embrasser Sirius sur la joue et de s'asseoir.

- Si j'avais su ce que me rapporterait de préparer un petit déjeuner je l'aurais fait bien avant dit il souriant

- Il faut bien récompenser les bonnes actions. Quoique ce n'est que justice, puisque je le rappelle tu as dévoré mes croissants

- Aujourd'hui encore tu vas ramasser des plantes ? S'enquit il

- Je compte aussi observer quelques animaux dans la forêt interdite tu veux venir ?

- Mais la forêt interdite n'est elle pas interdite justement ?

- Trouillard

Il ne pouvait quand même pas se laisser traiter de trouillard sans réagir. C'est ainsi qu'à peine leur déjeuner fini ils firent la route ensemble jusque dans la forêt. Au début la jeune fille se contenta de suivre le chemin plus ou moins tracé avant de tourner à gauche pour atterrir dans une clairière. Ce qu'il pouvait constater c'est qu'elle n'avait absolument pas peur malgré les bruits effrayants que l'on pouvait entendre. Avait elle au moins la moindre idée de là où elle allait ? De toute façon il était bien obligé de la suivre puisque actuellement il ne savait pas du tout comment rentrer à Poudlard. Dire que lui le grand maraudeur se retrouvait sans défense avec pour seule guide une jeune fille fragile, enfin qui paraissait fragile. Elle s'arrêta, il allait lui demander pourquoi quand il vit une licorne s'avançait dans la clairière. D'habitude les licornes n'évitaient elles pas les hommes ? Doucement la jeune fille s'approcha jusqu'à caresser la tête de l'animal. Sur que si lui faisait la même chose elle s'enfuirait en courant.

- Tu ne viens pas Sirius ?

- Si je m'approche elle va s'enfuir

- N'importe quoi, allez viens

- Tu sais j'ai un mauvais fond alors je ne pense pas qu'un être aussi pur qu'une licorne puisse se laisser caresser par moi

- Tu es capable de dire de telles âneries parfois. Allez viens sinon je dis à tout le monde que tes si beaux cheveux sont en faite une vulgaire perruque maintenu en place par de la colle magique

- Ah non ! Pas touche à mes cheveux

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il s'approchait à petit pas. Bon elle n'avait pas l'air de fuir. Il tendit le bras vers son pelage. Quand il entendit un bruit suspect provenir de l'animal il le remit immédiatement le long de son corps. Cette fois ce fut la jeune fille qui poussa un soupir. Elle attrapa sa main avant de la poser sur le cou de la licorne.

- Alors elle s'est enfuie ? Non

- Bon tu avais peut être raison

- Peut être ? Tu avais totalement tort tu veux dire

- Jamais je ne dirais une chose pareille

- Ah les hommes tous les mêmes

Sur le chemin qui les faisait revenir à Poudlard, la jeune fille en profita pour cueillir nombres de baies et plantes sauvages dont Sirius ne connaissait absolument pas les propriétés, ni même les effets. Pourtant avec toute la bonne volonté dont il était capable il prit sur lui de l'aider. Alors elle lui avait demandé une fleur jaune avec des points rouges. Cherchons ça, non celle là était bleue, celle-ci orange, à voilà fleur jaune à extrémités rouges. Oui c'était exactement pareil. Fièrement il arracha la fleur à sa tige avant de sentir une violente brûlure le parcourir. La jeune fille se retourna stupéfaite devant le cri qu'il poussait. Elle examina la scène, Sirius en train de crier, la main rouge, une fleur suspecte à ses pieds.

- Je t'avais dit des points rouges Sirius ! Pas de grosses bandes larges comme ça !

- Et celle que j'ai cueilli elle va me faire quoi ?

- Oh d'abord ta main va te brûler, puis tes bras, et finalement on sera obligé de t'amputer

- Mais comment tu peux garder ton calme dans un moment pareil !

- Ce n'est pas mon bras

- T'es vraiment cruelle

- T'es vraiment trop crédule. Allez viens ici mon gros bébé je vais soigner ce vilain bobo dit elle en pouffant de rire

- Je ne trouve pas ça amusant dit il vexé

Elle sortit une crème de son sac l'ouvrant doucement avant d'en appliquer sur ses doigts pour la poser sur la brûlure enflée du jeune homme. Immédiatement il poussa un soupir de soulagement sentant la mixture faire effet. Quand la douleur commença à partir il observa la jeune fille s'afférait à la tâche. Dire qu'en plus d'être mignonne, elle avait aussi des connaissances autre que les vêtements et le maquillage. Elle rangea la crème puis quand elle voulut mettre sa main dans sa poche il l'en empêcha la prenant dans la sienne. Il crut voir passer pendant une milliseconde une trace de rougissement mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Ils rentrèrent main dans la main à Poudlard en profitant pour aller se servir aux cuisines avant de remonter dans leur salle commune. Elle lâcha sa main avant d'aller s'asseoir et de commencer à manger. Ca faisait plaisir de voir une fille s'alimenter normalement contrairement aux autres qui semblaient considérer la nourriture comme une chose interdite et parfaitement dégoûtante.

- Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connaissais même pas ton prénom

- De toute façon à quoi il te servira ? Tu vas l'oublier

- Non je te promet que je ne l'oublierais pas

- A combien de filles tu as fait cette promesse avant moi ?

- Quelques unes, mais là c'est sérieux

- Tu me fais rire

--

_Sirius_

Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Elle ne s'est pas donné la peine de me répondre. Tranquillement elle est remontée dans son dortoir. D'ailleurs qu'Est-ce que je peux le détester ce dortoir. Une visite à la bibliothèque s'impose. Si elle ne veut pas me dire son prénom je vais le découvrir. Bien que les dossiers scolaires sont précieusement rangés dans la réserve je pense que je n'aurais aucun mal à les obtenir en me servant de la cape que m'a si gentiment prêté James avant de partir en vacances. Alors voyons voir ça. Sixième année Gryffondor. Heureusement qu'ils ont pensé à joindre des photos aux dossiers. Bon je vais l'emmener avec moi et le ramener demain. Vraiment très intéressant tout ça, une source d'informations impressionnante.

--

Quand il la rejoignit le lendemain elle était assise près de la cheminée un livre à côté d'elle, un parchemin sur ses genoux, l'extrémité d'une plume dans sa bouche. Apparemment elle était là depuis un certain temps vu le nombre de feuilles tâchées d'encre noirs à côté d'elle. Il s'approcha regardant par-dessus son épaule. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait l'air aussi pensive, l'histoire de la magie ce n'était jamais un sujet très intéressant, quoique elle avait toujours eu d'excellentes notes selon son dossier. Il joua machinalement avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveu alors qu'elle tournait la tête doucement vers lui la plume toujours dans la bouche.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en continuant à suçoter négligemment la plume

- Ôte moi d'un doute, tu ne travailles tout de même pas avec une plume à sucre ?

- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Elles écrivent tout aussi bien

- Alors comme ça on est douée en histoire de la magie, botanique, astronomie et divination. Mais pitoyable en potions et métamorphose. N'Est-ce pas miss Dawes ?

- Je vois que quelqu'un est allé fureté du côté de la réserve, n'Est-ce pas monsieur Black ?

Il se pencha un peu plus l'embrassant sur la joue avant de décaler de quelques centimètres faisant se retrouver sa bouche sur la sienne. Contrairement aux autres elle ne ferma pas les yeux, elle ne passa pas ses bras autour de son cou, elle ne paraissait pas en pleine extase. Non à vrai dire elle ne bougeait pas, elle le regardait sans rien faire. Il la libéra de son emprise la regardant à son tour. Que devait on dire dans ce genre de situation ?

- Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de m'embrasser dit elle simplement

- Normal je ne te l'ai pas demandé

- La prochaine fois demande

- Donc prochaine fois il y aura

- Laisse moi travailler répondit elle en reprenant sa contemplation du livre

Pendant qu'elle travaillait il avait repris ses activités des jours passés. C'est-à-dire mettre au point le plan numéro vingt deux, vingt trois, et même vingt quatre le temps qu'elle ait fini. Ca le dépassait, comment pouvait on travailler autant sans faire de pause ? Lui il lui fallait au moins des pauses toutes les trente minutes sinon il n'était capable de rien. Quoique à la réflexion il n'avait même pas besoin de travailler pour obtenir de bonnes notes. Elle se leva pour aller s'installer non pas à côté de lui mais sur lui. Il passa ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle paraissait très intéressée par ce qu'il avait fait.

- Explique moi ce que ça t'apporte toutes ces manigances

- Une bonne partie de rigolade ?

- Tu es bien au courant que c'est terriblement immature ?

- Mais tellement drôle à la fois

Elle tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il effleurait ses lèvres des siennes.

- Ais je la permission de t'embrasser ?

- Une seule fois alors ne la gaspille pas

Le baiser dura quelques minutes alternant touchers légers avec contacts plus poussés. Certes elle n'embrassait peut être pas aussi bien que certaines filles mais elle dégageait un truc terriblement excitant. Quand il passa ses mains dans son dos sous le pull qu'elle portait elle se délia de son emprise se contentant de l'embrasser sur le nez avant de se relever.

- Tu pouvais rester là

- Je ne crois pas. Je monte travailler dans ma chambre à plus tard Sirius

--

_Sirius_

Cette fille elle est … Elle est … Il n'y a même pas d'adjectifs pour la décrire. Quand je crois l'avoir sous mon charme voilà qu'elle m'échappe de nouveau. On s'est embrassé non ? D'habitude ce sont les filles qui après ce premier baiser tant espéré se meurt d'amour pour le garçon non ? Quoique elle a l'air tellement différente des autres qu'à mon avis ce n'est pas du tout son cas. Il me reste deux jours avant que mes amis ne reviennent. Dernière chance donc demain pour la conquérir. Je devrais peut être abandonner en faite c'est vrai elle risque de souffrir quand je lui dirais qu'on ne peut plus se revoir quand les cours reprendront. Mais non elle ne souffrira pas de toute façon elle ne semble pas être folle de moi, donc aucun danger.

--

Il l'avait guetté. Toute la matinée il avait attendu qu'elle descende, et quand finalement vers 11H30 elle s'était décidée il s'était senti heureux d'un coup. C'était dûr à expliquer mais quand il la vit son cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Pourtant elle ne portait rien de particulier, elle n'était pas différente d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, son jean et son tee shirt étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique mais pourtant elle dégageait un truc. Toute la journée il avait réussi à la garder avec lui. Il avait réussi à la faire rire, il avait réussi à l'embrasser encore et encore, mais surtout il avait réussi à l'empêcher de s'approcher du dortoir maudit des filles.

Il était 21 heures ils venaient de rentrer dans la salle commune. Bientôt il devrait lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir mais pourtant il n'en avait pas envie. Il savait qu'il le devait pour sa réputation, pour toutes les choses qu'il affectionnait tant. Peut être que si elle avait été d'une beauté époustouflante il aurait pu rester avec elle, mais là vraiment il ne pouvait pas. Au début il avait pensé poussé le vice jusqu'à passer la nuit avec elle, mais elle ne méritait pas ça. Il la fit faire un demi tour pour l'avoir tout contre lui. Elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue alors qu'il prit sur lui pour reculer d'un pas. Elle le regarda surprise alors qu'il l'empêchait d'approcher.

- Tu sais je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'en rester là. On a passé de bonnes vacances alors autant rester sur un bon souvenir. Après avec les cours et tout ça ça va devenir compliqué

- Oui avec le retour de tes amis aussi

- Donc on se sépare à l'amiable ?

- D'accord

Elle avait tourné les talons et était montée dans son dortoir. Où étais la crise de larme ? Les cris ? Les supplications ? Là elle s'était contentée de dire d'accord. Depuis quand les filles disaient elles d'accord sans rien ressentir ? Après tout il fallait qu'il arrête de se poser de questions sur cette fille. Il ne la reverrait jamais. Il ne penserait même plus à elle. Elle avait juste été un moyen de distraction durant ces vacances. Rien de plus alors pourquoi se sentait il un peu coupable ?

Décembre

_Sirius_

Déjà les vacances de Noël. J'ai l'impression que le temps passe trop vite quand on s'amuse. Une nouvelle fois mes amis viennent de retourner dans leur famille. Encore une fois James m'a proposé de venir mais j'ai encore décliné. Il vaut mieux les laisser seuls durant une fête de famille. A ce que j'ai compris il y aura encore moins d'occupants à Poudlard durant ces vacances. Je ne connais pas les noms exacts mais je sais que ça va être d'un ennui mortel. Je me demande si Laureen sera là. Même si je m'étais promis de l'oublier je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'observer de temps à autres. Elle a des amis que je ne connais pas, que je n'aurais même jamais remarqué s'ils n'avaient pas été en sa compagnie. Elle fait partie du club de chant ainsi que de celui d'astronomie. Franchement qui prendrait la peine de se rajouter des heures dans cette tour froide et effrayante quant à la place on peut rester au chaud dans la salle commune. Apparemment, elle ça ne la dérange pas. Je n'ai pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé à mes amis, après tout je ne leur mentionne pas toutes mes conquêtes, ça n'avait rien d'anormal. Elle n'a pas cherché à venir me parler, je ne les même jamais surprise à m'observer. En faite elle fait comme si je n'existais pas à ces yeux, comment lui en vouloir je fais exactement la même chose.

--

C'était le matin de Noël. Sirius prit la peine de passer un pull noir sans manche au dessus de sa chemise puis descendit les escaliers. Tous les ans ses amis lui envoyaient un petit quelque chose alors il espérait que cette année ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Quand il descendit les marches il vit que quelqu'un était déjà agenouillée devant le sapin apparemment en train de regarder quels cadeaux lui revenaient. Quand elle se retourna il sut qu'il devait se faire pardonner son comportement des vacances passées. Il ne pourrait pas cohabiter avec elle durant deux semaines sans pouvoir lui parler ni la toucher, ça lui paraissait impensable. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, ses cheveux étaient peut être un peu plus long mais c'était vraiment tout. Apparemment elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire puisqu'elle portait une petite robe rouge accompagnée de collants opaques. Elle prit les cadeaux qui lui revenaient avant d'aller s'installer près du feu avec ses paquets. Il fit de même avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui parler puisqu'elle déballait l'un de ses cadeaux comme si elle était seule.

- Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment

- Puisque je suis ici je dirais que non

- Tu n'avais pas envie de voir tes parents ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'ennuies que tu dois te sentir obligé de me parler

Elle finit par déballer deux de ses cadeaux, deux bouquins bien entendu. Quand elle ouvrit le troisième il se demanda qui avait bien pu lui envoyer. Il s'agissait d'un collier en argent avec une émeraude servant de pendentif. Elle paraissait heureuse d'autant plus quand elle découvrit que dans l'un des livres se trouvait un jeu de tarot. Il déballa à son tour ses cadeaux. Un livre de quiddich, des friandises, un tee shirt à l'effigie de son équipe préféré de quiddich ainsi que d'autres petits paquets envoyés visiblement par ses fans.

- C'Est-ce que tu attendais ?

- Je n'attendais rien mais je suis très heureuse des cadeaux que m'ont envoyé mes amis

- Tu sais je me suis comporté comme un idiot, enfin je veux dire la dernière fois, alors je voulais m'excuser Laureen

- Au moins tu te souviens de mon prénom, je suppose que je devrais m'estimer heureuse dit elle ironiquement

- Enfin ce n'est pas comme si tu étais amoureuse de moi, et puis on avait passé des bons moment non ?

- Je suppose

- Donc on fait la paix ?

- On a jamais été en guerre que je sache. Alors qu'Est-ce que tes admiratrices t'ont envoyé ?

- Comment tu peux savoir que …

- Allons je t'en prie personne d'autre que toi ne reçoit autant de cadeaux

--

_Sirius_

Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps avec la même fille sans me lasser d'elle. On a passé la journée ensemble, celle d'après, celle d'encore après et maintenant on est au milieu de la semaine et encore une fois on a prévu de passer la journée ensemble. Je sens qu'elle se méfie toujours un peu de moi, en même temps je peux la comprendre. Ce qui fait que pour le moment on a toujours pas retenter l'expérience des baisers. A vrai dire je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse être ami avec une fille sans qu'il ne se passe jamais rien. A l'exception de Lily bien entendu. C'est vrai elle est vraiment très mignonne, moi je suis canon, alors je me demande pourquoi on ne pourrait pas être ensemble.

--

Les deux jeunes gens marchaient main dans la main dans le parc. Le vent soufflait légèrement faisant voler quelques mèches rebelles de la jeune fille autour de son visage. Il faisait plutôt froid, ce qui expliquait pourquoi tous deux étaient emmitouflés dans un manteau plus ou moins épais. A un moment il s'arrêta la prenant dans ses bras. Au moment où il allait l'embrasser elle se dégagea regardant le lac.

- T'as envie d'être avec moi ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Alors plonge dans l'eau

- Il fait -5° degré dehors, dans l'eau ça doit être encore pire

- Comme tu veux. Je suppose que dans ce cas-tu passeras le reste des vacances tout seul

Elle lui tourna le dos faisant virevolter ses cheveux dans les airs. Cette fille était cinglée mais il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'être avec quelqu'un qu'avec elle en cet instant. Il enleva son manteau ainsi que tous ses vêtements à l'exception de son boxer et plongea. Elle se retourna seulement quand elle entendit un plouf sonore. Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça. N'avait il pas compris qu'elle plaisantait ? A en juger par les vêtements sur le sol on pouvait dire que non. Il ressortit de l'eau grelottant, les cheveux humides, les lèvres bleuis, la peau marquée par une chair de poule considérable. A ce moment là elle lui sauta dans les bras l'embrassant avec passion. A ce moment là, ni le froid intense, ni la sensation désagréable du gravier sous ses pieds ne lui venait à l'esprit. Seul comptait ce baiser. Le premier baiser qu'elle lui donnait d'elle-même, le premier baiser qui montrait qu'il avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

- Allez viens on rentre sinon tu vas finir congelé

- Et quand on rentrera j'aurais le droit à d'autres marques d'affection de ce genre ?

- Ca dépend si t'es sage

--

_Sirius_

Comment fait elle pour me surprendre à chaque fois ? Et surtout comment fait elle pour me faire faire des trucs dont je ne me croyais même pas capable, et que je n'aurais jamais fait pour rien au monde. Il y a d'abord eu ce saut dans le lac, après ça elle m'a fait grimpé en haut d'un arbre, alors que tout le monde sait que je préfère garder les pieds sur terre. Bien entendu ça ne s'est pas arrêté là, pendant toute une journée elle m'a contraint à réviser pour mes aspic. Non mais vous vous imaginez ? Moi Sirius Black en train de réviser alors que je pourrais profiter d'une si jolie jeune fille. La deuxième semaine son hilarité est allée grandissante quand pour la satisfaire j'ai descendu les marches sur un plateau repas. Je peux vous dire que j'avais légèrement, très légèrement mal aux fesses. Mais peu importe rien n'était plus important que le son de son rire à ce moment là.

--

Le mardi soir ils allèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme pour qu'il lui montre sa collection impressionnante de choses concernant le quiddich. Comment un garçon qui détestait autant la hauteur pouvait apprécier à ce point le quiddich ? Certaines choses chez Sirius Black la surprenait chaque jour mais après tout ça ne faisait que la faire l'apprécier d'autant plus. Il lui montra tour à tour les figurines des joueurs, les maillots officiels, son balai, les nombreux livres avant de finir par un autographe qu'il avait acquis au péril de sa vie en bravant le cordon de sécurité qui entourait les joueurs. Après lui avoir montré tout ça il s'asseya à côté d'elle sur son lit.

Elle était étrangement silencieuse. Aucune remarque. Aucun sous entendu. Aucune demande. Elle était là physiquement mais il pouvait sentir que son esprit était à mille lieux d'ici. En même temps la situation était pour le moins ambigu. Ils sortaient plus ou moins ensemble, ils étaient seuls, ils étaient assis sur un lit. D'habitude il y aurait bien longtemps qu'il aurait tenté quelque chose mais là il ne savait pas vraiment si elle serait d'accord. Après tout il ne perdait rien à essayer. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il sentait qu'elle ne se laissait pas aller comme d'habitude mais comment lui en vouloir. Doucement il la fit s'allonger prenant appui sur ses avant bras pour continuer à l'embrasser. Le baiser était tendre, doux, mais terriblement sensuel.

Il passa l'une de ses mains sous son chemisier caressant la peau nue de son ventre. Elle frissonnait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était grâce à lui. Comme elle ne semblait pas réfractaire à aller plus loin il déboutonna lentement chacun des boutons qui se mettait sur son passage découvrant le petit soutien gorge noir qu'elle portait. Il embrassa la peau offerte faisant se cambrer sa partenaire. Il fallut quelques baisers supplémentaires pour qu'elle paraisse totalement détendue. Il sentait ses mouvements hésitants sur son torse, ses caresses fragiles qui menaçaient de s'arrêter au moindre mouvement dépréciateur de sa part. Mais ce qu'il sentait surtout c'était la chaleur qui émanait d'elle. Très rapidement il fit valser le pantalon de la demoiselle, son polo ainsi que son propre jean.

Sans qu'il comprenne comment elle venait de se retrouver au dessus de lui. Il avait une vue totale sur sa poitrine encore emprisonnée par un tissu totalement inutile mais surtout il la vit sourire avant qu'elle ne se mette à l'embrasser partout sur le torse. Ca avait semblé duré une éternité, une éternité de pure souffrance où à chaque nouveau baiser il aurait voulu la retourner et lui faire subir milles outrages dans les plus brefs délais. Quand elle se mit à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer il sut qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Comment cette fille faisait pour le rendre fou de désir aussi facilement alors que les autres devaient faire preuve de trésor d'ingéniosité ?

Dans un mouvement de pur folie il décrocheta le soutien gorge avant de le faire valser à travers la pièce. Elle semblait amusée par la situation alors que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer sa poitrine. Il ne cessait de lui murmurer des compliments si bien qu'elle ne l'empêcha pas d'enlever les derniers vêtements qui les séparaient encore. Il y alla le plus doucement possible même s'il ne put empêcher la jeune fille de fermer les yeux et de serrer les draps dans ses mains sous le coup de la douleur. Il attendit quelques instants sans bouger guettant sa réaction. Quand elle l'attira davantage à elle il sut que c'était le signal pour continuer. Les va et vient étaient lents, bien plus lents que ce dont il avait l'habitude, mais aussi terriblement plus frustrant et donc excitant. Quand elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau il accéléra le mouvement. Il essaya tant bien que mal de résister mais malgré tous ces efforts il ne put empêcher d'arriver ce qui était fortement prévisible.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que ça allait aussi vite. Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de problème et voilà que ça arrivait quand il était avec une fille merveilleuse et qui plus est qui vivait sa première fois dans ses bras. Il resta sur le dos fixant le plafond, c'était donc ça qu'on ressentait quand on était pas à la hauteur. A ce moment là, il sentit un poids venir s'installer sur son torse. La jeune fille le regardait embrassant par moments son cou alors qu'elle avait prit soin de passer un drap sur eux.

- Je m'excuse d'habitude ça ne m'arrive jamais …

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Au moins je suis sûre que je te faisais de l'effet dit elle souriante

- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? Bredouilla-t-il

- Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir, crois moi tu étais parfait

- Oh non j'étais loin de l'être il suffit de voir en combien de temps j'ai … hum enfin …

- Pourquoi tu te focalises sur le négatif et tu ne vois pas le positif ? Si je te dis que c'était très bien c'est que ça l'était

Il la laissa rester sur son torse s'amusant à entremêler ses jambes avec les siennes alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir une conversation même si sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible à mesure qu'elle plongeait dans le sommeil. Il lui caressait les cheveux attendant qu'elle s'endorme, la regardant attendri.

- Tu sais je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi

Suite à cette phrase elle s'endormit alors que Sirius avait les yeux grands ouverts. Amoureuse ? Elle était amoureuse de lui ? Et lui Est-ce qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Attaché oui c'était sûr. Mais amoureux ? Il devrait repenser à tout ça cette semaine, avant que ses amis n'arrive, avant qu'il ne prenne une décision.

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. La jeune fille bougea signe qu'elle était également en train de sortir du sommeil. Sous ses yeux surpris il vit James accompagné de Rémus entraient dans la pièce.

- Surprise. Alors content de nous voir ? On est rentré plus tôt et … oh tu avais de la compagnie dit James souriant en regardant le petit couple

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois dit le jeune homme gêné en repoussant sa partenaire qui se retrouva assise dans le lit la couverture sur elle

- Ce que je crois c'est que tu n'as pas perdu de temps répondit James avec un grand sourire

- C'était juste l'affaire d'une nuit

A ces mots la jeune fille se leva emportant la couverture laissant Sirius nu dans le lit. Elle ramassa ses affaires avant de traverser la pièce rapidement et de bousculer Rémus qui était encore sur le pas de porte. Ce fut le seul à remarquer qu'elle était en train de pleurer. James était trop hilare alors que Sirius était trop occupé à se rhabiller. Quand James descendit en cuisine Rémus s'installa à côté de Sirius le jaugeant du regard. Il ne paraissait pas aussi heureux que d'ordinaire quand il venait de larguer une fille. Là il paraissait même plutôt malheureux.

- J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu viens de faire une grosse connerie

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ?- Tu verras par toi-même. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu toi et James d'arrêter de jouer avec les sentiments des filles

- Je ne jouais pas

- Alors c'est encore pire, tu viens de faire souffrir une fille par pur orgueil

Mars

_Sirius_

Orgueil, ce mot résonnait dans ma tête depuis trois mois. Rémus avait eu tout à fait raison. J'avais dit ça, cette phrase aussi stupide qu'insultante, à cause de mon foutu orgueil. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'était pas la plus belle, la plus intelligente, tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait rien pour se démarquer des autres. Elle était une fille tout à fait banale mais à mes yeux elle m'avait paru spectaculaire. Maintenant je l'avais perdu. Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé d'aller lui parler pour lui expliquer mais à chaque fois elle m'évitait. En même temps comment lui en vouloir ? Tout était de ma faute. Je l'avais traité comme une des poupées de chiffon dont j'avais l'habitude. Je n'avais pas pris en compte ces sentiments ni même la souffrance qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Bien entendu ça n'avait pas été que pour la nuit. Mais comment me justifier ? En disant que ce n'était qu'une façade pour mes amis. Que je voulais préserver ma réputation. Mais ses mots ne lui feraient ils pas encore plus de mal ?

--

Par un soir pluvieux alors qu'il rentrait de l'entraînement de quiddich il surprit la jeune fille près du feu. Ca lui rappelait étrangement une scène d'il y avait quelques mois. Elle suçotait le bout d'une plume à sucre et il pouvait voir sa tête faire d'imperceptibles mouvements au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. C'était peut être le bon moment pour aller s'excuser. Même si elle l'envoyait aller voir ailleurs, ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver, il aurait au moins essayer. Il s'asseya à côté d'elle alors qu'elle ne quittait pas son livre du regard. Comment commencer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée surtout que jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Mon intention n'était pas de te faire souffrir. Enfin je ne voulais pas jouer avec toi tu vois

- Non je ne vois pas justement

- Enfin ce n'était pas que pour le sexe

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donnait répondit elle calmement

- Non c'était parce que tu me plaisais, tu me plais toujours d'ailleurs

- Tu es un salaud Sirius, tu le sais j'espère

- Je le sais et je m'en excuse. J'aimerais sincèrement m'améliorer

- Bon courage dit elle en refermant son livre prête à se relever

- J'aimerais que tu m'aides

- Ha oui et de quelle façon ?

- Peut être qu'on pourrait se voir en cachette quelques temps pour que j'ai le temps de m'habituer et peut être qu'après si ça va on pourrait …

- Tu te prends vraiment pour le nombril du monde, tu ne penses qu'à toi

Elle n'avait pas crié, elle s'était contenté de dire ça calmement avant de remonter dans son dortoir. D'ailleurs il avait oublié la répulsion qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de cette pièce. Pour avoir été maladroit ça il l'avait été. Il voulait la voir tout en gardant sa réputation. Deux choses totalement incompatibles. Durant des jours et des jours il avait cherché le meilleur moyen de l'approcher à nouveau. Mais le plus souvent elle était accompagnée de deux filles et d'un garçon. Apparemment ses trois meilleurs amis. Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion sur comment l'approcher sans la faire fuir c'est elle qui vint à lui. Elle se planta juste devant lui les mains sur les hanches l'air apparemment décidé.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de me suivre partout, déjà parce que ça m'agace et ensuite parce que les autres risqueraient de le savoir. Tu imagines la scène toi le grand Sirius Black en train de courir après une fille banale comme moi ?

- Je suppose que je l'ai mérité

- Je ne sortirais pas avec toi en cachette, j'ai ma fierté contrairement à ce que tu crois

- Alors sors avec moi tout court

- Pour que tu me laisses tomber une nouvelle fois ? Non merci j'ai eu mon compte

- Je saurais te convaincre

Avril

_Sirius_

J'ai réussi. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi. Elle a accepté. A force d'acharnement pendant trois semaines elle a succombé. Je peux vous dire en tout cas que j'ai enfin compris ce que pouvait ressentir James à chacun des refus de Lily. C'est vraiment grisant comme sensation. Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs si j'aurais pu tenir bien longtemps. Chacun de ses refus était comme un coup de poignard. Mais maintenant qu'elle est dans ma vie j'ai bien l'intention de me tenir à carreaux. Pourquoi ais je refuser de me montrer avec elle déjà ?

--

Elle avait voulu lui faire une surprise. Lui montrer ce qu'il gagnait à avoir une vraie petite amie. Courageuse elle avait donc affronter la pluie battante pour aller le rejoindre dans le vestiaire des Gryffondor. Elle avait croisé en chemin ses partenaires, il n'avait pas fait attention à elle mais peu importe Sirius serait là bas et c'était le plus important. Elle avait ouvert la porte et là s'était figé. Devant elle se tenait Sirius de dos, une fille dans les bras. Apparemment elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir l'idée de lui faire une surprise. Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'était elle sa petite amie et non cette fille à moitié dénudée qui se pendait à son cou. Elle recula d'un pas provoquant un clapotis sonore quand sa chaussure atterrit dans la flaque d'eau. Sirius se retourna avant de courir vers elle qui repartait déjà vers le château. Il la força à rester là l'attrapant par le poignée.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

- Ah non ?! J'aurais du m'en douter, tu as dit que tu voulais sortir avec moi parce que tu ne supportais pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse ne pas se pâmer d'amour pour toi. Mais en faite tu n'avais pas du tout l'intention de changer

- Je te jure je fais des efforts, mais elle est venue me rendre visite et …

- Ne te donne pas la peine de te justifier de toute façon c'est fini entre nous. Si un jour tu te décides vraiment à changer radicalement de caractère, si tu t'en sens réellement la force reviens me voir mais sinon ne t'avise plus jamais de t'approcher de moi !

Juin

_Sirius_

Il m'a fallu deux mois, deux longs mois pour que je parvienne totalement à me détacher de mon ancienne vie. J'ai arrêté de fréquenter des filles pour la nuit, j'ai même arrêté de fréquenter des filles tout court. La dernière fois dans les vestiaires je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Probablement que je n'étais pas autant débarrassé de mes anciennes habitudes que je voulais me le faire croire. Je n'avais jamais essayé d'être fidèle à la même fille, mais maintenant que je vois à quel point elle me manque, à quel point j'ai mal agi je crois vraiment que je saurais la rendre heureuse. Je lui ai écrit une lettre, je pense que ça vaut mieux que tout ce que je pourrais lui dire. J'espère qu'après ça elle me donnera une autre chance. J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin d'elle.

--

C'est rempli de bonnes résolutions que Sirius chercha la jeune fille à travers tout le château. La tâche s'avérait ardu puisqu'il ne pouvait demander à personne mais il n'abandonnerait pas tant que cette lettre ne lui serait pas remis en main propre. Après avoir fouillé tout le château étage par étage, salle par salle. Il se mit en route pour le parc. Ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle soit là bas, après tout il faisait beau et chaud toute personne normalement constituée aurait envie de profiter de ce temps tant que ça durait. Il avança dans le hall, puis dans le parc pour arriver aux bords du lac.

Il s'apprêtait à aller la rejoindre quand un évènement lui souleva le cœur. Elle était là assise ses cheveux tombant nonchalamment le long de son dos. Sa jupe d'étudiante voletait légèrement alors qu'elle s'évertuait à la maintenir en place. Et là alors qu'il était prêt à courir vers elle pour lui demander pardon à genou un autre garçon le précéda. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, s'asseya à côté d'elle puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il attendait qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle lui mette une gifle, mais à la place elle poursuivit le baiser avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

A cet instant il ressentit une brûlure, presque une déchirure à l'intérieur de lui-même. Ca faisait terriblement mal et il ne connaissait même pas la raison de cette souffrance. Ou plutôt si il la connaissait mais ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle était bel et bien réel. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce temps il n'avait pensé qu'à son bonheur à lui, qu'à ce qui l'arrangeait lui. Il n'avait même pas pensé que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait s'intéresser à elle. A cette constatation il se dit qu'en faite elle avait eu raison depuis le début. Il l'avait toujours en faite considérer comme une personne banale qui avait le pouvoir de faire battre son cœur. Un peu comme s'il était une exception, la seule personne à voir qu'elle était merveilleuse. Quel idiot il avait été. Il prit la lettre la roula en boule avant de la jeter par terre rageusement. Pour sûr jamais il ne trouverait quelqu'un comme elle, et s'il l'avait perdu c'était entièrement et pleinement sa faute.

--

Il s'appelait Sirius. Il était beau, intelligent, drôle. Tout le monde l'aimait et je n'ai pas échappé à cette règle. Je me suis laissé prendre à ses filets. Je crois même que ça a débuté la première fois que je l'ai vu. C'était en première année et encore aujourd'hui je n'oublie pas le passage sous le choipeau de ce petit homme aux cheveux désordonnés et à la mine insolente. Pourtant je savais déjà que je n'avais aucune chance, j'étais bien trop quelconque pour qu'il fasse attention à moi. Et puis il y a eu ces vacances, et les autres. J'ai essayé de lui résister, de me dire qu'il était comme tous les autres. Mais je l'aimais. Quand je le voyais mon cœur s'emballait, j'avais envie de sourire.

Pourtant à cause de lui j'ai souffert. Énormément souffert. Je ne me souviens même pas du nombre de nuits que j'ai passé à pleurer. Pourtant à chaque fois je pardonnais. J'attendais qu'il change, je savais qu'il le pouvait. Seulement quand il l'a fait c'était déjà trop tard. Après les humiliation successives, la souffrance, la remise en question quelqu'un d'autre s'est présenté. Il était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours pourtant je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être plus que ça. Il était gentil, attentionnée, aimant, avec lui je sentais que j'étais la personne la plus exceptionnelle au monde et surtout je savais qu'avec lui je ne pourrais jamais autant souffrir qu'avec Sirius.

Parfois je me sentais un peu coupable, je sortais avec lui alors que parfois mon cœur pensait à Sirius. Je ne sais pas si lui et moi ça aurait pu véritablement marché mais une chose est sûr je continuerais toujours à penser à lui, aux moments privilégiés qu'on a passé ensemble. Le reste j'essaierais de l'oublier. Parce que quoiqu'en dise Sirius Black est la personne que j'aurais le plus aimé au cours de ma vie, même si paradoxalement c'est aussi la personne qui m'aura fait souffrir le plus.


End file.
